President of the Trigunian Federation
The 'President of the Trigunian Federation '(Rodshya: Президент Трыгоня Федерации, tr.Prezident Trigunskya Federatsiya) is the head of state of the Trigunian Federation and the supreme commander-in-chief of the Trigunian Armed Forces. The office was established when the country become a Federation in 4021, after the establishment of the Federal Constitution. Under the current constitution, the Trigunian Federation is a semi-presidential constitutional republic in which power is divided between the President and the Minister-President. He/She is the nominal source of executive power within Trigunian society. The President appoints as Minister-President the leader of the largest party in the State Duma, and also appoints members of the Federal Upper House on the recommendation of the Minister-President and the Leader of the Opposition. The President is also the Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces of the Trigunian Federation (Rodshya: Верховный главнокомандующий Трыгоня Федерации, tr. Verkhovnyy glavnokomanduyushchiy Trigunskya Federatsiya) The President has access to a range of "gifts" to fit his everyday needs for a military grade private jet to a mine-resistance armored limousine and the President's Dacha in Bretrinka, which is the president vocational retreat. The current president is Pavlenko Vladimirovich. The official residence of the President is The Bashnya located in Petrovgrad. Powers of the President The president's greatest power is their ability to choose the Chairman of the State Duma. However, since only the Duma has the power to dismiss the Minister-President and his/her government, the president is forced to accept the Minister-President who can command the support of a majority in the Duma. When the majority of the Duma has opposite political views to that of the president, this leads to political cohabitation. In that case, the president's power is diminished, since much of the de facto power relies on a supportive Chairman and Duma, and is not directly attributed to the post of president. When the majority of the Duma sides with him/her, the President can take a more active role and may, in effect, direct government policy. The Chairman is then the personal choice of the President, and can be easily replaced if the administration becomes unpopular. Among the powers of the government: * The president names the Chairman of the State Duma but cannot dismiss him/her as well as can name most officials within the Cabinet, with permission from the Chairman * The president may dissolve the State Duma with the consent of the majority of the Duma * All decisions of the president must be countersigned by the Chairman, except dissolving the Duma and holding a snap election, such an action must be agreed upon by the majority in the Assembly as stated above & actions of the military * The president may refer treaties or certain types of laws to the Duma with the agreement of the Chairman * The president is the Supreme Commander-in-Chief (SCINC) of the armed forces and may order the use of nuclear weapons in times of war * The president receive foreign ambassadors & appoint national ambassadors * The president may grant a pardon (but not an amnesty) to convicted criminals; the president can also lessen or suppress criminal sentences Category:Government of Trigunia